Sirius, mon étoile
by darkcorbeau
Summary: Regulus pense à son frère, à tout ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire. Mais le temps lui est compté.


Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Petite parenthèse : Ceci est ma première fanfiction terminée. Je l'ai écrite entre deux battements. Je n'apprécie même pas Sirius Black, mais bon… Vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne Lecture

Sirius, mon étoile.

Tu as toujours été une étoile plus brillante que moi, mon frère, le sais-tu ?

J'en doute fortement. Je doute que tu ne te sois un jour préoccupé de mon existence. Je ne suis qu'ombre lorsque tu irradies d'une lumière intense.

Au tout début de notre vie commune, je t'ai adoré. Littéralement. Je buvais chacune de tes paroles. Je frémissais à chacun de tes rires. Je vivais pour tes regards. Tes yeux si rieurs, si expressifs m'intriguaient. Tu n'as jamais su cacher tes sentiments. La joie, la peur, la colère. Tout chez toi n'était qu'éclat. Quand, sur moi, la vie s'écoulait sans jamais éroder la pierre dans laquelle je suis apparemment fait.

Puis, nous avons grandi, je m'enfermais dans des livres poussiéreux et centenaires comme mon âme alors que toi, tu jouais, riais. Je me souviens du regard que notre mère posait sur toi quand notre père ne regardait pas. Il ne s'attardait pas sur moi. Pourquoi faire ? J'étais déjà l'héritier parfait. Calme, obéissant et si fade. Elle t'aimait tellement. Je le voyais, moi, l'invisible, moi, l'ombre de ta lumière, l'amour qu'elle te portait, mon frère. Est-ce pour cela que ta trahison lui a fait si mal. N'avait-elle pas compris que tu ne pourrais pas rester dans notre famille, si sombre ? Cela aurait pu atteindre ta beauté, ton éclat alors que ton étoile ne demandait qu'à flamboyer plus encore.

Notre père n'attendait pas grand-chose de toi. Il te criait dessus souvent. Sa voix portait jusqu'au mur de ma chambre si terne. Il voulait que tu changes, le fou. Comment pouvait-il te demander cela ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que ce serait te rendre médiocre quand tu n'étais que perfection ?

Puis, nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard. Toi, répartis chez les lions, forts et courageux. Et moi chez les serpents, fourbe et morose. Cela a provoqué un tollé à la maison quand nos parents l'ont appris. Ils ont écrit à Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il était fou. Qu'un Black ne pouvait être à Griffondor. Ils étaient aveugles. Moi, je le savais. Je t'ai vu grandir et devenir cet enfant fier, qui ne reculait devant rien, se mettant en danger puis ressortir plus brillant que jamais, tel un diamant.

Nos parents n'ont jamais crié pour moi. N'ont jamais élevé la voix contre moi non plus. Je n'en valais pas la peine. Ils ne se sont pas battus contre moi non plus. Tu es le seul à leur faire endurer de tels sentiments, à les rendre vivants. Comment aurais-je pu ? Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir un jour ressentis le fait d'être en vie. Je respire, j'ai un cœur qui bat. Voilà tout ce que je suis. Un amas de chair sur un amas d'os qui bouge.

Lorsque je t'ai rejoint entre les murs de ce château, tu m'avais oublié. Pas que cela ne m'étonne. J'étais un enfant si pâle qu'il en devenait transparent. Les autres me disaient que j'étais beau, intelligent, que je ferai de grande chose. Dans ces moments, ton image m'apparaissait. Ton visage alors que tu riais. Je savais qu'il mentait. J'étais important, politiquement. Tu étais important, dans le cœur des gens.

Nous avons quitté cette institution des années plus tard. Entre temps, tu avais renié notre famille, pas que je ne te comprenne pas. Mais il fallait ton courage pour oser les défier. Et du courage, je n'en ai jamais eu. Je n'ai même pas eu celui de te dire que je t'aime, mon frère. Mon Sirius.

Aujourd'hui, tu es devenu un homme fort. Tu combats les forces du mal de ta lumière, auprès de personnes qui t'aime. Tiens, les maraudeurs. Que je les hais de respirer le même air que toi. Surtout Peter. Il ne mérite pas de lécher le sol après ton passage, ce rat. Mais, tu les as choisis. Tu les as préférés à moi. Tu as préféré les abreuver de ton éclat, de ta présence. Qui suis-je pour juger ?

Je t'ai vu, tu sais ? Je t'ai vu sur les champs de bataille. Te battant face à moi et face à mon « maître ». Il le sait maintenant que je ne suis pas vraiment son serviteur. Que je ne saurai jamais le serviteur de rien d'autre que de ton étoile. Il a découvert ma trahison, que j'ai remplacé le morceau de son âme par une copie.

Je ne pourrai même pas te prévenir. Je me suis fait prendre avant. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. J'aurai voulu pouvoir faire plus, pour toi. Pour que tu ne mettes plus ta vie en danger.

Mais il est trop tard. Je suis mourant. Il m'a torturé pendant des heures, espérant me briser, me faire dire ce que j'avais fait de son horcruxe. Il ne comprend pas qu'il n'y a pas pire torture pour moi, que d'être ton ennemi. De ne voir que haine dans tes yeux quand tu me croises. Il s'est lassé et m'a laisser dans ce cachot putride où tout est mort.

Je finirai ma vie comme j'ai vécu, invisible et seul.

J'espère que tu ne seras pas triste. Je ne mérite pas que tu verses une larme pour moi. Tes yeux sont beaucoup trop beaux pour cela. Je m'en voudrais à jamais si tu perdais ton éclat par ma faute.

Alors, vis, mon frère. Vis heureux, vis longtemps. Loin des affres de cette chienne de vie qu'y pourrait ronger ta splendeur.

Souriant pour la première fois depuis toujours, je me rappelle de nous deux enfants quand tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais. Que j'étais ton petit frère et que tu serais avec moi à jamais.

Si tu savais Sirius, comme tu avais raison. Tu as toujours là, dans mon cœur. Dans un coin de ma tête, préservant ta pureté virginale que je n'osais souiller.

Moi, je m'éteins là, dans l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Une étoile s'illuminera, ce soir. Pâle et insipide, mais te protégeant. Et j'attendrai, j'attendrai que tu me rejoignes pour m'éclipser de ton scintillement.

Sirius… Sirius…..Si…..rius.


End file.
